The Breaking of a Goddess
by Kairi0020
Summary: Eris Llewellyn is a witch, named after the goddess of choas. Along with her cousin Erienne, named after the goddess of peace, they try to start a new home in Mystic Falls. Damon/OC Eris , rated M just in case


Born into a life of unbelievable possibilities I, Eris Llewellyn, am a witch. Along with my cousin Erienne, we're traveling around trying to find a new home. Our home was destroyed, taking both of our families with it. We our the last blood of our witch families. As far as anyone knows, we're your average 100 year old teenagers. Pale, blonde hair. My eyes blue, her eyes brown. My hair past my ass, her at the shoulders. A pair of twins we were…not.

* * *

"ERIS! GOT UP! IT'S OUR FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL!" Erienne jumped up and down on my bed, awaking me from my beauty sleep. I glanced over at my clock.

"Erienne, it's only seven thirty, school starts in half hour." I crawled into my covers, but Erienne (Being her preppy self) ripped the covers for me. How I hate taking care of her some days.

"But Eris! It's our first day at a new school. I want to make a great impression! Plus, I want to check out all hunks!" she jumped on my tummy, knocking the wind out of me.

"AHHHH! Fine! Go start the car, give me 5 minutes, and then we'll go."

"YAY! I love you Eris!" she jumped off me and went to start my mustang up. I took a quite a bit of money before the house was destroyed( $750,000), and bought a small house in a town called Mystic Falls, and we started our lives over again. I bought everything Erienne wanted to make her happy. She was a sheltered child and never seen a death before. She got depressed after the whole thing, so for awhile, I gave her everything she wanted. She was prep in everywhere possible, I blame her mother.

I finally pick my lazy ass out of bed and with a flick of the finger, my blinds opened, my closet opened, and started my shower. I quickly jumped in the shower, brushed my teeth, and changed into a dark red tank top, with matching black jeans, and my combats boots. Throwing on a few silver bangles, and my silver necklace(Snowflake, with Onyx gems in it) that Erienne gave me, and I was down the stairs with a minute to spare. How I love my powers!

Erienne had made me my favorite, toast covered in peanut butter. I grabbed it as Erienne came back in from starting the car, the 'human' way. She was still jumping around in her white dress, with pick unbutton-up sweaters and Mary Jane shoes. Some days you would swear she was mortal. I ate my toast and grabbed my jacket, headed out the door. Erienne grabbed our backpacks and joined me in the car. And off to school we were.

* * *

So little places to park, but I found one. Erienne was so excited, it started to be scary. She never have been to a real human school before. I had been once, as 'punishment' from my parents for not dating the boy they had wanted me to. It was the best time of my life. Erienne and I had always been forced to go the witchcraft school till the age of 16, then our parents were in charge of the rest of our teachings. At the age of 97, we still haven't learned al we need to, so now we have to teach ourselves, but Erienne is not seeming to like magic anymore.

"Eris! Isn't this so cool? A real school!" Erienne jumped up and down.

"Yeah, nothing new for me and rule number one, don't jump anymore. Period." she stopped and looked at me as I walked around the car to confront her. "rule two, never talk about magic. Act like you've been to a private school you're whole life. And rule number three and the most important, if you don't like the way someone is treating you, walking away and come find me. I will protect you." she smiled up that me and hugged me.

"I love you Eris! You're the best family member I ever had!" she had me in her death hug and people started to stare. I pushed her off and grabbed her hand, pulling her into the schoolyard. People stared and some guys drooled. Erienne just giggled and waved at guys as we made it to the front doors. As my hand made it on the knob to open the door, I smelt something. Something bad. I turned my head and my keen sight by pasted everyone and made it back to the smelt's owner. Vampires. Not one, but two.

One had spiked up hair, the other had longer short hair. Looked related. Brothers? Possibly. They had a girl on the spiked up haired one's arm. Human girl no else, I wonder if she knows. Probably not. This all happened in a split second and several plans of escape enter my mind, just in case. Erienne, of course, sensed them only seconds after I did. She had grabbed my hand in a symbol to alert me, in case I didn't know. I quickly nodded at her, and pushed her through the doors.

We made our way to the front office and entered, having some lady behind a desk look up at us.

"And what would you two want?"

"New students, we're Eris and Erienne Llewellyn." I said

"Twins?"

"Cousins!" Erienne and I said at the same time, looking like we've heard it a hundred times…cause we have. She just blankly stared at us. I had called and explained our 'situation' to him. Not the real one, the 'we're 18 and orphans and want an education. Plus were have money' one. She just handed us a piece of paper and told us to wait outside until the bell rang. Not waiting to go outside with vampires, we asked to wonder the halls to find our classes better. She just nodded and we walked around the halls until the bell rang, and the halls became filled with children…over-sized children. I nearly lost Erienne once or twice. I made sure she got to her first class ok, seeing how we have two classes apart.

"When first class is over, wait here. I'll be right down the hall and we'll walk to our next class together if you want." she smiled and nodded. "Ok, have fun. Make new, NICE friends."

"Later Eris!" she walked into her class, and I felt kind of sad. This will be our first time apart since….the whole thing started. I just signed and turned around, only to bump into someone. I fell back, but caught myself from hitting the floor. I looked up to see who the hell bumped into me. It was the vampire without the girl on his arm. Shit, I let my emotions over Erienne get the better of me and let my guard down. He smirked down at me. I was pissed.

"Watch where you're going, asshole!" I yelled and pushed pass him, but he grabbed my arm, pulling me back to him, face to face.

"Maybe you're the one who should be watching where you're going." he smirked, acting like he gotten the best of me. I frowned.

"Let go of me, I'll be late on my first day." I looked him dead in the eyes, trying not to let my heart rate tell my feelings. He smirked even more. He simply held on hard as we had a showdown. I flicked my finger and a random guy punched this guy in the face. I took my chance, ripped from his grip and ran to my classroom. He growled in angry.

I walked into my class, with this badass aura about me, and people just stared. I smirked and sat down in the back of the room. British literature aka my favorite! I love reading, writing and poetry. I got out my notebook, ready to take notes, when that asshole walked in. Great. He stopped me and took a seat next to me.

"you had a lucky break, but that won't happen again."

"Ok, class. We have a new student. Eris Llewellyn, would you please tell us about yourself?" the teacher asked as the class started. I stood up and smirked.

"Hi, I'm Eris, named after the goddess of Chaos. What can I say, I love chaos, so beware." I sat down and the teacher just nodded, I don't even think he was listening. He started to write notes and the board, half of them were wrong, and when I connected him. He got mad, and went to look it up and the books, to look it up. He was even madder when I was right, so he just started writing from the book. The guy next to me flung a note at me, but(playing baseball with my pencil) I hit it back at him. Fast as I could see, he placed it on my desk. I picked it up and read.

'Smooth move. Out smarting the teacher on the first day. I wonder how smart you really are. -D'

I just made it into a paper sawn and handed it back to him, smiling. He just took it and it exploded and send him falling out his seat. The whole class turned around to see what happened.

"Mr. Salvatore. Interrupting my class, are we. Out! To the principal's office! Now!" the teacher yelled and the class laughed as he left, giving me the death glare as I smiled and gave him a little wave.

* * *

After the bell rang I ran straight to Erienne's side. She came out of her classroom laughing with other girls. She smiled and hugged me. The 2 girls she had picked up looked at me weirdly.

"Eris, this is Coraline and Bonnie. We all have the next class together. Let's go!"

"Erienne, we'll see you in class, k?" Coraline said just as they were about to walk away.

"But, you said you were gonna walk with me to our next class." Erienne said but I understood why they were being like that.

"Erienne, walk with them to class….I need to go to the restroom, k?" Erienne looked as if she didn't want to leave me alone. I gave her a smile and pushed her to go with her new friends. They nearly had to drag her with them. She loves me and I love her, but she needs to make over friends and be socialable. She can't handle being an outcast…like me.

I tried me best to put on a happy face, but couldn't master one. I turned around to walk to opposite why to class, when I ran into someone again. Damn public over-crowded schools. I was going to say sorry, with I seen it was my favoritest person in this school. D Salvatore. I still didn't know this guy's name. he smirked down at me.

"We have to stop meeting like this." he said, and I just looked down.

"Sorry I ran into." I tried to move pass him, but (go figure) he grabbed me back the arm, in the same place as the first time from when I bumped into him. I looked up at him.

"How did you do that earlier? It blow up! That's not…hey, are you okay?" I probably looked like I was going to cry. I was more upset then I thought over Erienne. She was all I had left in this world and I was being selfish. So much for being badass. His eyes somewhat soften and he let go of me. I quickly ran to the nearest bathroom and softly cried a little. I quickly flicked a finger and fixed my face. As I walked out, there stood D.

"Are you okay?" he asked again. I just smirked.

"I'm a chick. I have mood swings. It's no big deal." I started to walk away, but he linked arms with me.

"Well let me walk you to class, me being a gentleman and all." and he dragged me to class, without me even telling him where it was. Vampires for you, knowing things without you telling them. Just as we got to class, Erienne was sitting in the middle of her 2 friends, she waved and me and pointed to D with a thumb up. Her mind in the gutter. The teacher didn't look happy.

"Damon, why are you late?" she yelled

D, now has a name, held me out in front of him. "This is another new student and being a gentleman that I am, I was helping her to class." so that's why! He was using me to not be late. Bastard.

"I take it you're Eris Llewellyn. Twins?" the teacher asked

"Cousins." Erienne and I said, yet again.

"Whatever. Go sit behind Erienne, you to Damon." wow, someone ate the bitchy-o's this morning. I took a seat behind Erienne and she gave me the signal to write invisibility. We found a spell in a book when we were younger so we can write to one another in secret. One write on a paper, taps twice and it appears on the others paper for a few seconds them they both disappear.

I pulled out a piece of paper.

'_so how is it going with your new friends?" _tap tap

'_**they're alright. Kinda mean.' **_tap tap

'_seem their type before. No one is good enough to them.' _tap tap

'_**not even me?' **_tap tap

'_not even you. If you don't want to hang out with them you don't have to. Go off and make new…er friends.' _tap tap

'_**like Damon? *wink, wink*' **_tap tap

'_NOT LIKE DAMON!' _very hard tap tap

"Why are you tapping so much?" damon asked, looking over my shoulder, only to see nothing on my paper. I smirked over at him.

"I'm bored. This class is boring. Tapping is keeping me alive." I started taping around the table we were sitting at, careful not to hit the paper. He just smirked.

"I have something else you could tap."

"Dream on."

"I will." and leaned closer to me. "And on and on and on, Goddess." I tried not to blush and watch Erienne, Coraline and Bonnie look at us and giggled.

"You aren't gonna start doodling my name all over your book covers now, are you?" I smirked over at him. He laughed and shook his head.

"Hey Eris!" Erienne said turned her whole body to me. "It's almost Halloween and the girls were telling me that there was going to be a school dance! Can we go?"

"If you want to go, then go." she gave me the puppy dog eyes. "You want me to go?"

"Please?" she turned to Damon. "Will you take her?"

"Erienne!" she didn't just ask a guy out for me! Damon smirked and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Yes, I would love to take her to the dance."

"YAY!" Erienne cheered.

"Wait! Don't I get a say in this?"

"No." Erienne and Damon said no caring how I felt.

Well hell…..


End file.
